


Mask

by obesbones



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Face Reveal, First Meetings, Georgenotfound is so in love, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obesbones/pseuds/obesbones
Summary: After a lot of pining and confusion of feelings, Dream finally confesses his feelings to George. Not long after the pair find themselves meeting up soon, and George has still never seen Dream’s face. Feeling scared of George’s reaction Dream decides to wear a mask as he greets him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a bit ago for my best friend and I decided to post it now bc I’m craving likes /hj

Dream's foot taps, taps, taps against his floor. His hand runs through this hair once, twice, another time. He chews his nails and turns back to the door, watching, waiting. 

George is going to be there any minute now. 

It had been a few months since their most memorable discord call yet. It was the morning for George who had just woken up after a good nights rest, but Dream had been up the entire night. It was late, and he was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to get George off of his mind. 

He knew that he had been in love with George for quite some time. I mean honestly, who wouldn't fall in love with the man? He was absolutely gorgeous, anyone could see it, and he was so funny, and charming, and Dream was absolutely smitten with him. 

He wasn't very subtle about that. Everyone who knew the two knew that Dream was taken with the other man, knew that he would do absolutely anything for him. Everyone that is, except for George. 

George was almost annoyingly oblivious, about more things than just Dream's feelings too. He didn't tend to pick up on things unless they were laid out as bluntly as possible. Sometimes being blunt didn't work either though, Dream had realized. He had laid his feelings out there entirely, detailing his love for George and how he cared for him so, so much. George had thought he was joking, and Dream didn't know where he was supposed to go from there. So he had dropped it. He moved on quickly, and George never mentioned it again. 

During Dream's sleepless night, a thought had popped into his mind. It was sudden and jarring, and it stung him harshly, leaving welts on his heart. 

What if George wasn't as oblivious as Dream thought? 

The idea had terrified him, leaving him paralyzed in bed. He stared up at the shadowed ceiling for hours into the night, considering the possibility. What if this was an elaborate joke? What if George was intentionally ignoring his feelings, was playing him for a laugh? What if George thought his feelings were just a stupid joke? 

He didn't know how he had ended up at his desk, computer booting up. The brightness of his desktop stung his tired eyes, and he rubbed at them tiredly with his fists. Once they adjusted to the new light he opened up Discord, checking to see who might be on. He needed a distraction. 

It was a surprise to find that George was online. He had mentioned to Dream that he was heading to bed not too long ago, and Dream was wondering why he was up when-oh. 

The clock in the corner of his screen read the time as 6:00AM, meaning it was much later in the UK. George had gotten up for the day and Dream was still awake, unable to sleep and all because of the man who's username sat before him. 

A sudden noise made Dream jump. George was calling him now. Dream's mind went into a panic, wondering if he should pick up or if he should ignore him, ignore his thoughts and just go back to staring at the ceiling some more. His hand had already moved the mouse to click the accept button. 

"Dream," George greeted as the call was answered. "You're up late." 

"Yeah," Dream's voice was quiet, laced heavily with tiredness and anxiety. "Can't sleep." 

"Something wrong?" 

Yes, Dream thought, frowning to himself. I'm in love with you and I can't tell if you're toying with me on purpose or not. 

"Nothing serious," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders although George couldn't see him. "How's your morning going?" 

There was a pause on the other end for a moment. "Fine," George said at last. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm here for you, Dream." 

Dream went quiet, thinking. His fingers drummed against his desk in a pattern, fingernails clacking against the wooden surface. He wanted to pour his heart out, to tell George he loved him, to ask if he already knew, if he was making his feelings into a big joke. Surely he knew, right? Everyone else knew. George couldn't really be that oblivious, could he? 

"Dream...?" George's voice was softer, even more concerned. 

"George," Dream repeated in an equally quiet tone, and his nerves set his heart on fire. "I... have a question." 

"What is it, Dream?" George asked quickly. Dream takes a deep breath. 

"You... you know, don't you?" He asked. He pulled his hoodie sleeves over his hands, sinking down into to fabric. He felt small in his chair. George was silent, and Dream felt like he shrunk even more with every moment of quiet that passed between them. 

"Know... what?" George asked, sounding genuinely confused. Dream didn't let his guard down yet. 

"Y'know," Dream muttered vaguely, although George was sure he did not know. "About... my uh, my feelings." 

"What about your feelings?" George asked. "What are you feeling right now?" 

"Not-not feelings like that, George." Dream sighed, squeezing his eyes closed and laying his head in his arms that folded across his desk. "Feelings like... like, romance feelings." 

George paused. "Oh. Who do you have romantic feelings for?" 

Dream whined loudly, pressing his face against his hands. Stars danced behind his eyelids as he pressed his hands harshly against them, rubbing them to chase away frustrated tears that wanted to gather in his eyes. 

"Come on, George. There's no way you don't know. Please just," Dream's breath hitched, a small sob as more tears tried to make their way to his face. "You have to know. Please, don't play around with me like this. I love you, George and I-I don't want to be toyed with." 

"Dream, wait," George said quickly, cutting off his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain, I'm here to listen." 

Dream stopped, tears still coming and breath still getting caught in his throat. He's the one confused now. "You... you really, honestly, don't know?" 

A pause. "Explain. Please." 

Dream let out a shuddering breath, body trembling like a leaf. It was a mistake to answer his call this late. Dream didn't have a filter, he was going to say something stupid and it would ruin things forever. 

He continued talking anyways. Typical, he could never control his stupid mouth. 

He could never say no to George, either. 

"I... can't believe you don't know... I've, I've poured my heart out to you, George. I've told you so many times how much I love you, how deeply I care about you and-and you just... brush past it. How do you not know what I'm talking about?" 

There's a pause again, and Dream had to say something else. Had to let his mouth run one more time, the final nail in the coffin, no coming back from this now. 

"I'm in love with you, George." 

The silence was painful. It crowded Dream, crushing against him, squeezing the air from his lungs and causing every muscle in his body to tense in panic. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts-

"You... aren't joking?" George said, finally. Dream feels the air around him let up the slightest bit. He can breathe now, enough to respond. 

"No." He said simply. "It's never been a joke for me." 

"Never...?" George whispered. He sounds completely stunned. 

"Never." Dream confirmed. He swallowed thickly, looking down at his hands and tapped them against his desk yet again. 

"I love you, Dream." George had said, and then everything had changed in the best way possible. 

Now they've been together for a few months, and George was on his way to Dream's house. They were going to meet in person! 

And George had still never seen his face. 

Dream found it crazy really, that George had returned his feelings so fully despite the fact that he didn't even know what the younger looked like. They'd never met in person and George hadn't even seen so much as a photo of Dream's face before, and somehow their feelings for each other still ran deep and honest and whole, and they were going to finally see each other in person for the first time. 

Dream taps his foot at an even faster pace, glancing to his side at the mask that sat on the couch next to him. He didn't know whether he should wear it or not, if he should just be open and honest and share all of himself with George the moment he met. Surely that would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? Dream's heart threatened to stop beating at the thought though, and so he had kept the mask close by as he waited for George to finally knock upon his door. 

When the knock finally comes Dream finds his hands immediately grasping for the safety of the mask, slipping it over his head and covering his face as he rose to greet the man who had become so important in his life. 

George stared at the mask for only a moment, quietly shocked by the thing, but he recovered quickly. He opened his arms wide, smile lifting the corners of his lips, and Dream had flung himself into his waiting arms. He held tight to George and George held back, Dream resting his head atop George's as his face hid in Dream's chest. 

"I'm finally seeing you in person," George spoke, pulling back the slightest bit to look over his boyfriend. He leaned back to stare up at his masked face, wrinkling his nose. "You're so tall." 

"You're just short," Dream teased, and just like that they fell into easy banter just as they would over a discord call any day of the week. The only difference now was the small play-shoves, the way George grasped onto Dream's arm when they weren't bickering, how they were always, always touching now, because they were close and because they could. 

Dream welcomed George into his home, leading him around the house. He showed off the living room, kitchen, all of the bathrooms for when he needed them, the bedroom Dream stayed in. George had collapsed onto Dream's bed, the comforters soft and warm, and sighed in content, breathing in deeply and getting the comforting smell of his boyfriend. 

"I could sleep the whole trip away right here," George said, cracking open an eye he wasn't sure when he had closed, grin on his lips. 

"You better not," Dream said, leaning over George and taking hold of his hand. He lightly brushed his fingers across the smaller hand, smile making his mask shift upwards just the smallest bit. "I want to make the most out of our time together." 

"Hm," George shrugged, staring up at Dream's covered face with a smile. "Yeah, me too." And he hoisted himself up off the comforter with the help of Dream, following the taller back out into the living room. 

George took a seat on the couch, Dream's cat Patches catching sight of the newcomer and jumping up to greet him, tail flicking back and forth contentedly as George stroked her soft fur. Dream stood beside the couch, watching the soft scene play out with a grin on his lips. George looked absolutely precious here, small and sweet smile gracing his lips and crinkling his eyes the slightest bit, watching as the cat cozied up to him, taking a liking to him almost immediately. Dream was stunned for a moment, realizing once again that this was actually George, his best friend, his boyfriend, sitting here before him and playing with his cat. It was the perfect scene, and Dream found himself wishing it could last forever. 

"What's the plan for today, then?" George asked, breaking the calm silence and looking up at Dream. Dream glanced away as though he hadn't already been caught staring, taking his own seat next to George on the couch. 

"I don't have much planned. I figured you'd be tired, after that long plane ride. I thought maybe we'd watch a movie and just hang out at the house?" Dream suggested, a little nervous. Was it not enough? Did George expect his first day here to be more exciting? Maybe Dream should have planned something more, something different and fun, anything but a simple movie night and- 

"I like that plan." George said simply, shifting over so his side pressed against Dream's now. Dream tenses suddenly, and then relaxed just as quickly, throwing an arm over George's shoulders and pulling him in a bit closer. George seemed to have no qualms with this, leaning his head against Dream's chest as the taller reached out for the remote to the tv. He scrolled for a while until George seemed interested in something, not bothering to pay much attention to if he'd like it himself before he pressed play. He didn't care what they watched-he knew most of his attention wasn't going to be on the movie anyways. 

Dream couldn't help but admire George while he had him so close. It wasn't the first time he had secretly took in every little detail of the man's face, admiring every little thing that made up George, but it was the first time he got to do it in person. Seeing someone outside of a screen makes it so much easier to spot so many different, little things you'd never have noticed before. Dream could see the short hairs that stuck out of George's chin now, jutting out in all directions. He could see the true color of his skin, his eyes, his lips. He got to take in every tiny detail, and he loved it. George was absolutely breathtaking, and Dream loved him so much. 

Without too much thinking, Dream reached up and slipped the mask over his head, revealing his face. George wasn't paying attention, enraptured with the movie Dream had turned on for him, and Dream was kind of thankful for that. He wanted George to see him, wanted him to have the same chance to examine his own face as he had done with George, but he was still nervous. His stomach twisted and turned at the thoughts of just what George might think to finally see him. What if it didn't match his expectations? What if it disappointed him? What if he wasn't George's type at all, and all these months they spent together were for nothing, and George left because his face just wasn't good enough? All of these thoughts had Dream's body tensing under George, and he tried his best to force them away with a deep breath, and another, and another. 

It took a while before George finally noticed, but his reaction was well worth the wait. His lips hung open and a gasp poured from his lips, making Dream jump the slightest bit. George's eyes were wider than before, irises darting back and forth as the studied Dream's now revealed face. 

Dream swallowed hard, lips forming into a very shaky smile. His skin burned, no doubt filling with red under his boyfriend's gaze, but he kept watching still. George's reaction did not seem negative in any way, and Dream felt his body relax just the slightest bit at this, his writhing stomach ceasing it's wriggling momentarily. His breath found itself stuck in his throat when George moved, turning more to face Dream and hand slowly, steadily reaching up. The tips of his fingers brushed across cheek bones, a featherlight touch that sent flames dancing under them, bringing more redness to the already cherry red cheeks. They smoothed across his skin slowly, before his entire hand rested more firmly against his cheek, his thumb gliding over his nose and down to brush ever so slightly across his top lip, stopping there as Dream let out a shaky exhale. 

George met with Dream's green eyes, gaze soft and filled with total adoration that had a sound akin to a whimper crawling its way up Dream's throat. Dream pressed his face firmly into George's warm touch, eyes closing momentarily to savor the soft moment, and before he could open them again a pair of chapped lips had found their way onto his, pressing gently together, unmoving at first. Dream whined yet again as he pressed further into the kiss, moving his lips with George soon following, Dream's arms tugging the older forever closer, holding him tight against his chest. 

It was a while before they pulled away, George the one to do so with yet another noise of complaint from Dream, pressing his forehead softly against Dream's as his eyes fluttered open. Green eyes met his again, soft, content, and George smiled wide. He pecked Dream's lips once, twice more before pulling back finally. 

"You-you're..." George cleared his throat, averting his wide eyes. "Gorgeous. You're just, gorgeous." 

Dream's cheeks were as red as they could ever get, and his smile was so wide it threatened to split his face in two, giggling gleefully as he dove back in for another kiss. His mask, although he didn't notice it, slipped off of the couch and into the floor, and with it went any of his remaining nervousness to be around the man he adored, and who he knew adored him too.


End file.
